Portable electronic devices may include personal digital assistants (PDAs), computers, smart phones, mobile phones, satellite phones, cellular phones, pagers, music players, MP3 players, media players, digital cameras, video cameras, bar code scanners, global positioning systems (GPS), and portable game consoles. Typically, such devices are battery powered, enabling users to carry and use the devices while moving or traveling from one point to another (e.g., on a bus or train, while in flight on an airplane, at the gym on the stair stepper, walking from one point to another, riding a bike, or driving a car). Portable electronic devices may allow users to play and record music, send and receive e-mail, send and receive text messages, browse Web pages, have telephone conversations, play and record video, take and view pictures, edit documents, and much more.
Users may protect their portable electronic devices with cases that protect a back portion, side portion, and front portion of the devices from scratches, dings, drops, and other physical damage. Cases may be formed of a material for absorbing shock upon impact with another object. In some situations, cases may be formed of rubber or rubber-like material.
A camera is a device that records or stores images. These images may be still photographs or moving images, such as videos or movies. Cameras may function with visible light from the electromagnetic spectrum of light, or with other portions of the electromagnetic spectrum of light.